Noah
Coverage thumb|left|216pxIn Not So Happy Campers - Part 1, Noah is the twelfth contestant to arrive on the island, asking Chris if he got his memo about his life threatening allergies. Chris replies that he was sure that someone did. He then asks if this is where they're staying. Duncan pipes up, saying it's his mother's house, and they're throwing a party. Noah then comments about Duncan's piercings and asks if he did them himself. In response, Duncan threatens him by grabbing his lip, and asking if he wanted one. Noah doesn't seem scared at all and simply asks for his lip back (refusing for the offer), then gives a sarcastic thanks to Duncan after he lets him go. He is later put on the Screaming Gophers. While having lunch in the main lodge, Noah is given an extra serving of Chef's Special by Chef Hatchet, who calls Noah "scrawny kid." Noah regards the meal warily, but accepts it without complaining. In Not So Happy Campers - Part 2, Noah doesn't have any lines, but he seems to be doing a decent job at the challenges. He isn't shown diving off the Cliff, but is later seen in the safe zone with Trent, indicating that he jumped successfully. He and Lindsay pull a cart together towards camp. Upon arriving at the camp site he, Izzy and Trent are seen struggling to open the crates, using only their teeth, prior to Chris' instructions. Once the crates are all open, Noah is seen helping Trent fix one of the crates and later standing at Lake Wawanakwa to collect the water for the team's hot-tub. After the Gophers win the first challenge, Noah, Beth, Leshawna, and Trent cheer and during the night Noah, Owen, and Leshawna do a victory dance and chant at the hot tub party for their team. Total Drama World Tour thumb|left|206pxDuring Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1, Noah's personality stays consistent with that shown in the earlier seasons, although his friendships with Izzy and especially Owen appear to have improved greatly. In the episode's song, Come Fly With Us, Noah expresses some concern that the plane might kill them when he notices that one propeller is giving off smoke. At the beginning of the challenge, Noah goes under the pyramid with Owen and Izzy. He and Owen dress Izzy up like a mummy, but she gets separated from them. They later find "Izzy," but it is actually Ezekiel wrapped in mummy bandages. Noah notices that it isn't Izzy, screams, and runs out of the pyramid with Owen, due to believing that Ezekiel is a real mummy. By the end of the episode, Noah and Owen become part of Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot, along with Sierra, Tyler and Alejandro. In Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 2, Noah overhears Sierra talk about Cody, calling her information about him and his stuffed Emu, Jerry, "stalker-licious." Later, Noah is seen sitting behind Tyler on the team's Goat, with Sierra balanced on his shoulders. Noah is able to support her weight easily, but sways slightly from the imbalance. He expresses skepticism at their plan. However, when Alejandro manages to balance the team's weight, he admits that he's impressed. When Izzy and Sierra swap teams, he accepts her quickly, and makes sure that Izzy doesn't help her former team. Despite this, Alejandro later lets her help them to make sure that they trust him. Noah and his team are second to make it to the finish line, and are safe from elimination. thumb|258pxIn Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan, Noah tells Owen that he shouldn't be afraid of flying, unless the aircraft is in poor condition. After he says this, part of the plane comes off and nearly takes everyone out of the plane, but Owen's straps break and he clogs the hole. While the contestants fall from the plane, the musical bell chimes, indicating the contestants must sing while falling, prompting Noah to yell, "Seriously?! I mean, seriously?!" at Chris. Noah remains incredulous, but sings Before We Die along with the others. In the first challenge, Noah says that he can't participate in the pinball challenge because he's allergic to panda bear dander, and he gets hives, most likely because he was afraid of the panda bear, because of what the other did to DJ. In the second challenge, Noah doesn't care how the commercial is done or what props they use, but participates in the challenge anyway by building a miniature replica of a city, and calming Owen down so he doesn't wreck it before the commercial can be taped. He also edits the commercial and acts in it. He and his team finish in second place and are safe from elimination, but cannot sleep in first class section of the Total Drama Jumbo Jet. In Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better, Noah tries to buckle up when the plane is experiencing turbulence, but his strap breaks, to which he comments, "Perfect," in a sarcastic tone. When they arrive in the Yukon, all of the contestants get cold very fast, so Noah tries to cuddle up to Bridgette, but she reminds him that she has a boyfriend. In response, Owen lets Noah know that he can cuddle him, and gives him a bear-hug, crushing him. After seeing Izzy going through the ice floes quite easily, Noah says "If Nutsy can do it, then we can!" before jumping onto one, but he slips and lands face-first on it. Owen then jumps on the block to help him, but ends up flipping Noah's end up and sends Noah flying into a snow-bank. Noah is the first person his team picks up during the second challenge, since Tyler was pulling the sled and Izzy got on from the beginning. His team falls behind at one point and almost falls off a cliff, until Tyler saves them. While the team is hanging onto the edge of the cliff, Noah is the second member of the chain, after Tyler, and manages to hang onto the sled itself rather than a teammate. Later, as they are going down a steep slope, they find themselves in dead last, with Team Amazon and Team Victory both neck-and-neck, about to cross the finish line. Noah tells Owen to lean forward and use his weight to help their sled accelerate. This works, and at the last second, their entire team crosses the finish line a moment before Team Victory would've crossed, with Team Amazon right behind them. This is the first time that Noah uses his strategic and clever mind to ultimately win a challenge for his team. He high-fives Izzy in celebration of their team's victory, having won their first challenge of the season, and earning them all a stay in the first-class cabin for the first time. thumb|left|256pxIn Broadway, Baby!, Noah was first shown being crushed by Owen and sarcastically thanks his team for not noticing he was missing all night. As the contestants arrive at the Drop of Shame, Noah asks Chris why he is wearing a lifejacket while the contestants aren't, to which Chris replies that his life is worth more than the contestants. At the statue, Noah and his team are shown struggling to pull Owen up the statue. When Sierra mentions that Chris once hosted a cooking show that was canceled after one episode, Noah and the other contestants laughed at Chris' expense, making it the first time in Total Drama history that Noah is heard laughing. After his team goes into the sewer for the next part of the challenge, he is heard making gagging sounds in disgust. Noah volunteers to be his team's baby in the apple bobbing challenge and tells Tyler to make a mental note of the fact that Lindsay likes being called, "Baby.” But when the apple bobbing challenge begins, Noah falls asleep in the baby carriage, most likely from his lack of sleep the night before caused by Owen sitting on him. Because of this, Heather is able to switch his carriage with one with a real baby. His team doesn't notice the switch and continues anyway. When they reach the finish line, they quickly realize their mistake. Alejandro rushes back to get him, but it is too late, and they lose. Since the challenge is a reward, no one from Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot is voted off. thumb|236pxIn Slap Slap Revolution, Noah is the first to notice the Alps. He starts off Eine Kleine by telling Owen to lower his voice to prevent an avalanche. When the challenge starts, Alejandro throws Izzy to him and tells him to stop her from falling into the meat grinder. He can't sustain her weight and falls down, complaining about his pelvis being injured. Noah is later seen being carried around by Izzy, possibly due to his injury, to which Noah doesn't seem to mind. He teases Cody for having a "tiny sausage,” a double-entendre on the unimpressive sausage that Team Amazon had made. His team decides to use Owen as their sausage after he eats theirs. He sits at the front and makes a joke about the team having to board the "Wiener Express" (complete with German accent). His team crosses the finish line first, getting an advantage in the next part of the challenge. He is one of the three participants in the dance challenge along with Owen and Alejandro. Early on, he teases Cody for wearing lederhosen. During the game Noah asks Alejandro why he had been giving Leshawna a pep talk, pointing out that he was helping the enemy. Alejandro praises Noah for deducing his actions and explains that he's working an angle to benefit the team. Noah seems to accept this and says nothing of it. Noah is the first one out of the challenge, after Leshawna kicks him off his board. Noah is then exasperated by Alejandro when he seems to throw the challenge and give the win to Team Amazon. Later, he is grossed out that Owen is eating the same sausage that he had thrown up earlier. In The Am-AH-Zon Race, Noah is seen huddled up on a bench in economy class, sleeping, until a rat falls into his mouth. He immediately spits it out and gags, wiping frantically at his mouth before making a frustrated noise and complaining about having to sleep in economy class. Once the plane lands, he appears so have calmed down, exchanging a smile with Tyler as Chris explains the challenge. His team eventually reaches a river, where they have to take a zip line across it without using a T-bar, after Tyler is attacked by piranhas and makes a dash for the shore Noah compliments him for having good vertical then smirks at a joke Chris makes. He makes it across the river when Izzy stuffs him in her backpack and then ziplines across to save them time. Later, when Owen whines about wanting nachos, Noah sarcastically replies with a list of other things they need, but don't have, which Izzy writes down as he speaks, later, at night Owen worriedly asks if a nearby growling sound was coming from their campfire, to which he sarcastically replies, "Fires rarely growl." and the team is then attacked by giant Amazonian caterpillars. The next morning Noah, along with Tyler and Izzy, are seen sleeping, covered in red spots and clutching sticks that were presumably used as weapons the previous night. He and his team finish in second place and Noah is last seen sitting in the dining area with his team (aside from Tyler) while looking down at his plate sadly. thumb|left|242pxIn Can't Help Falling in Louvre, Noah is seen sitting between Owen and Sierra in economy class. Tyler begins pining over Lindsay, prompting Owen to try to relate, saying, "When I'm away from Izzy, I'm really... uh..." Noah bitterly asks if Owen was about to say, "Happy,” and then describes Izzy as being a "nut-job of Brazil Nut proportions." During the challenge when the team is being chased by Sasquatchanakwa, Noah is the only contestant to face it head-on rather than fleeing. He holds up his hand to make it look like he's holding a ball, moves his arm back and forth in front of the Sasquatchanakwa's face to get its attention and then mimes throwing it, causing the Sasquatchanakwa to run after it excitedly. Noah explains that this trick always worked on his dog back home. Later, Noah is selected by his teammates to get past a series of lasers in order to reach a part of the team's statue, he accepts this duty, and, after navigating his way through some security lasers, is able to successfully retrieve the piece. Noah is the only member of his team working to assemble their statue when the team reaches the Pyramid Court. Despite Tyler's horribly nonsensical instructions, Noah manages to finish the statue before Team Amazon or Team Victory do, but due to Team Amazon's statue parts getting mixed with theirs, their statue of Venus has arms by accident. After they redo the statue, Noah is seen sitting on the statue's shoulders as he attaches the head, securing his team in second place and saving them from elimination. Later, in the elimination challenge for Team Victory, Noah is sitting on the side of the stage, next to Lindsay. When Tyler passes by, he and Alejandro burst out laughing, much to Tyler's displeasure. thumb|296pxIn Newf Kids on the Rock, Noah tries to teach Owen how to make an alliance, saying that it's just like asking out a girl. Owen in response asks DJ if he wants to get some hot dogs with Noah and claimed that Noah had complimented his legs. Noah sarcastically tells DJ that was exactly what he told Owen to say. When Heather falls out of the vents in the jumbo jet after spying on Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot, Noah smiles in amusement. Later, Noah is the second team member to arrive at the boats, gliding through the water rather than paddling like the others, and is assisted onto the team's boat by Alejandro. He and Tyler both act as oarsmen and manage to overtake Team Amazon with ease. Noah does not participate in the song, Sea Shanty Mix, but is seen smiling in approval of Izzy's fishing skills during it. When Jerd McLean arrives, he swings his arms around Alejandro and Noah while talking in an unintelligible accent, prompting Noah and Alejandro to exchange confused glances. He and Alejandro are later assigned the task of deciphering Jerd's sentence. Noah doesn't understand it at all and asks if what he's saying are even words. After Tyler and DJ are assigned with the task of making-out with fish, Noah says in the confessional that he isn't surprised that his little cousins aren't allowed to watch Total Drama. Owen says in the confessional later in agreement that Noah's auntie is right to prevent them from watching the show. Noah is last seen happily eating the food Heather had prepared earlier. In Jamaica Me Sweat, Noah is seen in first class with his team. When Tyler cheerfully comments that winning really is everything, Noah, in a bored tone, replies, "Says the guy who Frenched a cod..." After Owen eats one of his cucumber masks and burps, Noah waves away Owen's breath and tells him that it was a facial, not a fruit plate. When Owen tells Noah that he wants to break up with Izzy, Noah responds by calling Izzy, "Nutty as a ten ton bag of pecans smothered in peanut butter encased in a cashew the size of China." Later, after the plane crashed on the shore of Jamaica, Noah asks Chris if he had funds for the whole season. During the first challenge, Noah jokingly tells Tyler that he gets to do all the diving, unexpectedly, Tyler approves of this. Noah is seen holding out a hand so that Tyler can tag him and switch places, but Tyler dismisses it, wanting to do the challenge by himself. After they lose the challenge and are about to call a break, Chris asks if Chef will ever fix the plane so he can leave while he is still young. Noah jokingly wonders if they had landed in the seventies, to Tyler and Sierra's amusement, only for an angry Chris to shove him off the cliff they were standing atop. During the next challenge, Noah is paired with Owen to ride through the course on the bobsled, and due to Owen's obesity, he gets trapped in one of the pipes, causing Noah to fall off the coaster and end up hanging from Owen's foot while holding onto the board. He quickly tells Owen to suck his stomach in. This works and they get through the rest of the pipes normally, although Owen gets stuck once again at the very end. At the end he is crushed by Owen, but gives a thumbs-up, indicating he isn't injured. Noah is last seen celebrating with his team while eating in the plane. thumb|left|286pxIn the beginning of I See London..., Noah imitates Sierra typing into a pizza box as if it were an actual laptop, making Owen laugh, accidentally snorting out all the milk in his nose onto Noah, something that greatly aggravates him. Owen then makes Noah laugh by eating a spicy Jamaican pepper and then snorting it out and hitting Tyler in the face as well as covering him in snot. When the cast, save for Alejandro, have to jump out of the plane and into London, Noah and Owen are forced to share a parachute. They land on a double-decker bus and Owen accidentally crushes Noah. Noah appears to be fine, but is seen rubbing his head in pain while sitting in the bus. During the "Changing of the Guard" challenge where both teams have to strip a guard of the Tower of London to find a clue to capture Jack The Ripper, Owen and Noah end up singing Changing Guard Mix and eventually choose Tyler to strip the guard. Later, Tyler misunderstands the challenge and strips the guard using only his teeth until Noah points out that no one told him to. Owen then tries to amuse Noah by imitating the Queen of England and attempting to fart, however, Noah only sighs in exasperation in response. After stripping the guard to his boxers, Noah announces that the clue isn't in any of the clothing and that he refused to check the boxers; Owen then realizes that he had the clue in his hat the whole time. Noah is visibly upset at the waste of time, but says nothing, although Owen detects his annoyance. When they have to stretch somebody on the rack to get the next clue, Noah instructs Owen to help Tyler onto the rack before Alejandro comes, saying that Alejandro would force Noah to due it simply for being shorter. Noah then states that he doesn't trust Alejandro, describing him as, "slippery as an eel dipped in grease swimming in motor oil" and that he's like "Heather only with social skills.” When Tyler begins screaming in pain, Noah gets worried, but then points out that the challenge hadn't even started. Tyler re-assures him that he'll be fine and Noah spins the torture wheel. thumb|280pxAfter they obtain the clue, Noah and Owen accidentally leave Tyler behind and they are frightened to discover he has been kidnapped by Jack The Ripper. Noah and Owen eventually find Jack The Ripper hiding inside the same double decker bus they crash landed on at the beginning of the episode. The Ripper grabs Noah from behind and locks Noah inside the driver's booth until Owen finally captures the Ripper in a burlap sack. They take him on board the plane and discover the Ripper had been Ezekiel all along. Even though they captured the Ripper, they still lost because Team Amazon had captured Duncan, the person that Chris mainly wanted captured and brought back into the game. Since Alejandro heard that Noah was aware of his evil ways, he conspires against him and gets Noah voted off by convincing Tyler and Duncan, who had just been added to Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot, to vote with him. Before departing, Owen tells Noah he'll win the competition for him and Noah warns him that he should, "beware of eels,” glaring pointedly at Alejandro. After the closing warning, Noah calmly leaps off the plane, becoming the first and only Total Drama World Tour contestant to take the Drop of Shame properly. A deleted clip from this episode shows him attempting to activate his parachute, only to discover that his bag contains Guard Dogs instead. As he continues to freefall, Noah comments that while he should have been honored by the fact that Alejandro had considered his intellect a threat, he was still irritated by the chain of events that had occurred and the fact that Chris gave the contestants such cheap parachutes, however, he mentions that he's glad that he won't have to be around "oily, eely company" anymore. Fortunately, he ends up landing in a lake; once he swims to the surface of the water he smiles, happy that the fall hadn't ended as badly as he had expected it to be, however, he then notices that there are several eels swimming around him in the water, prompting a horrified reaction before they attack and shock him. Noah is mentioned at the beginning of Greece's Pieces. Owen is seen talking in his sleep in the economy section, apparently having a nightmare as he desperately tells an imaginary Noah not to eat some poisoned food. After he wakes up, Owen mentions in his confessional that Tyler and Alejandro both became close while on the plane in London, and did in fact vote to eliminate Noah. Owen then sighs, saying that he, "misses the pitter-patter of Noah's little feet.” Noah is mentioned once again in Sweden Sour by Owen, who mentions that he still misses him. Owen then reveals that Noah had already known about Alejandro's attraction to Heather and then tells Duncan about what Noah had revealed about Alejandro's true nature in I See London..., upon learning this, Duncan believes Noah and suggests making an alliance with Owen against Alejandro as a tribute to Noah's parting words. Throughout the episode Duncan mentions Noah to Owen, such as telling him to consider, "What would Noah do?" when deciding whether or not to ally with Alejandro. thumb|left|228pxIn Aftermath Aftermayhem, Blaineley introduces Noah as a special Aftermath guest, calling him brilliant, witty and "the one to watch if he was still in the competition.” Noah sits next to Gwen during the first part, and the two share uneasy glances upon hearing that Blaineley has a "surprise" in store for them. Later, Noah reveals that unlike the other contestants, he actually doesn't want to participate in Total Drama World Tour anymore, mentioning the horrible state of the plane and how insane fellow contestants were. Noah is one of five contestants allowed a chance to return to the game by competing in and winning Blaineley's Total Drama Board Game, however, Noah scoffs at the idea and immediately tells Blaineley that he doesn't want to take part in it, only to be reminded that his contract stated that he had to. Upon rolling the die, he ends up having to participate in a challenge where he has to dodge lasers under the risk of being attacked by the face-hugging aliens from Area 51. He nervously asks one last time if he has to, before starting the challenge. He manages to dodge the lasers for a fair amount of time. He is doing so well that Blaineley asks if he does birthday parties. Despite this, one eventually hits him and he runs from the aliens, yelling at someone to make them stop chasing him. But they are able to latch on to his face, causing a blinded Noah to run off-screen in a panic, followed by a loud crashing sound. In Hawaiian Style, Noah doesn't speak, but smiles when the ex-contestants are introduced and raises his hand when Bridgette asks which contestants were eliminated because of Alejandro. When the contestants separate according to which member of the final three they support, Noah selects Cody and can be seen holding up a Cody flag along with the other supporters. He also appears to be worried when Harold tries to feed tea to Bridgette's bear, Bruno. In Planes, Trains, and Hot Air Mobiles, Noah appears at the end of the episode in Hawaii with the rest of the eliminated contestants. He has an angry look on his face as Heather reaches the end of the challenge. thumb|226pxIn Hawaiian Punch, Noah is seen sitting in the peanut gallery with a bored expression. He cheers when Chris makes him think that he and the other ex-contestants will be voting for the winner of Total Drama World Tour. Noah does not speak, but he laughs alongside the other contestants during Heather's misfortunes. When Alejandro pushes Cody off their fighting platform, Noah glares at him. When the final two reach the volcano, Noah is seen standing with the other contestants. When Heather reveals that she's in love with Alejandro, most of the contestants gasp, while Noah responds by shrugging indifferently. This is because Noah had known about the attraction several episodes prior to the confession. When Heather slaps Alejandro off the volcano peak, Noah grins and cheers for her enthusiastically, but quickly backs away worriedly when lava splashes near him, Cody and Izzy. Noah runs to the shore along-side the other contestants and is last seen laughing when Chris' boat sinks, and then swimming away from Hawaii with the others as chunks of lava narrowly miss the contestants. Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. In Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!, Noah appears on the yacht with the other veterans. He is seen staring down at Izzy, who is hanging upside-down from the edge of the yacht with life preservers on her head and left hand, with a blank expression on his face. He then looks at the camera with the same expression. Audition tape View this video for Noah's audition tape.thumb|186px In his audition, Noah introduces himself, saying that although the viewer doesn't know him yet, they soon will and that he has a plan. His explanation is interrupted when a classmate of his, Joey, congratulates Noah on winning class presidency, telling him that he deserves it. Noah seems annoyed at the interruption at first, but smiles and thanks him before turning back towards the camera and saying that intelligence is what wins in the end, ending his audition by re-assuring the viewer that he's, "got this one in the bag.” Trivia *His Golden Labrador is mentioned again in Can't Help Falling in Louvre, where Noah is able to distract Sasquatchanakwa by using a trick he claims his dog falls for easily; his actions in this episode also indicates that Noah is very affectionate towards it. *Noah often uses Churchill wit, a form of word play created by former British Prime Minister Churchill which consists of comparing one subject to another in a synonym of the other inside of yet another synonym. One example is during I See London... where Noah states that Alejandro is like "an eel dipped in grease swimming in motor oil.” *He mentioned them in Not So Happy Campers - Part 1 calling them "life threatening allergies." He never specified what he's allergic to, though. *In Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan, he mentions that contact with panda bear dander will cause him to get hives. However, it is unconfirmed whether or not this is actually true *Noah is on a team with Owen and Izzy in both seasons he competes in. *Noah is revealed to know German in Slap Slap Revolution. *Noah has had unexpected events occur to him whenever he is seen sleeping: **In The Big Sleep, he kissed Cody on the ear. **In Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special, he cuddled against Cody again. **In Broadway, Baby!, he was squished by Owen the entire night and he was mixed up with an actual baby carriage. **In The Am-AH-Zon Race, a rat fell into his mouth. Gallery I.png NoahCool.png Noah 10.png ''' Total Drama Island' NoahZekeThemeSong.png|Noah in the Opening Secuenses. WelcomeNoah.png|Noah arrives at Camp Wawanakwa. DuncanPierceNoah.PNG|Duncan combats Noah's sarcasm with physical threats. Awkward.PNG|Noah, Trent and Owen at the boys dorms. Amused.png|Owen tells Noah a joke about Chef's bad temper. HeyYou.PNG|Noah is called up for an extra serving of Chef's Special. LookUp.PNG|Trent and Noah look up as Owen falls towards them. LindsayNoahTeamUp.png|Lindsay and Noah taking the crates back to camp. 12931.png|The Screaming Gophers celebrate their victory. I296506929 95274 4.jpg|Noah accidentally kisses Cody's ear in his sleep. Ball24.png|In the end, it was Noah, the know-it-all, who did not see it coming. Glare From the Buffet.png|Ezekiel, along with Courtney, Duncan, Noah, and Izzy, initially rejects the challenge. ' Total Drama Action' ' Ezekielaction.jpg|Noah is revealed to prefer money over integrity. Aftermath shocked.PNG| guests are shocked at seeing Trent's depressed state. Th Zeke.jpg|Noah l gives the peace sign at the beginning. TDAAT.jpg|Noah gallery is shocked when Geoff accidentally insults Bridgette. ' ' Total Drama World Tour' AbbeyRoad-1-.png|Leshawna and Noah dancing in the opening sequence. Tdwt7-1-.png|Noah makes his debut onto season three. MouthwashHomeschool.png|Noah waves away Ezekiel's bad breath. 636px-CFWU-16-1-.png|Noah sings in Come Fly With Us. Poi.png|Noah listens to Chris' instructions. HQ-NoahIzzy.png|Noah tells Izzy not to help her old team. 639px-NoahFallJapan-1-.png|Noah singing in Before We Die. AllergicToPandaDander-1-.png|Noah explains that he's allergic to panda bear dander. NoahSuffocate-1-.png|Noah, after being crushed by a sleeping Owen. HaroldMoose-1-.png|Noah watches Harold gets hurt by a moose in Harold's recap. 640px-AlpsNoah-1-.png|Noah realizes that they have landed in the Alps. Nizzy Carry-1-.png|Noah being carried by Izzy after she accidentally injures his pelvis. HosenLolz-1-.png|Cody telling an amused Noah about how uncomfortable the lederhosen is. 20100805160714!Noahleshawnadance-1-.png|Noah vs Leshawna. BEURK-1-.png|Noah doesn't like economy class. Vertical-1-.png|Chris, Izzy, and Noah after observing Tyler trying to cross the zip line. Listing-1-.png|Sure! All we're missing is chips, beef, tomatoes, cheese, salsa..." -Noah. Noah enoif.png|Noah assembling his team's statue. Rayoss.png|Noah moves through security lasers while singing in Paris in the Springtime. Nsqa.png|Noah explains how alliances work to Owen. Naayh.png|Noah and Alejandro discover Heather spying on their team. Ncr.png|Noah uses the confessional for the first (and only) time this season. Anay.png|Alejandro and Noah can't understand Jerd McLean. NoahOwenSpa.PNG|Noah and Owen relaxing in the first class section. WeDidn't.png|Noah, yelling at Alejandro for letting Heather take the chains. InThe70s.png|Noah makes fun of Chris. NA2.png|Noah hanging from Owen's foot after the latter gets trapped in a tube. Nai11.png|Noah orders Owen to suck his stomach in so that they can continue the challenge. Nisc90.png|Noah imitates Sierra. LastParachute.png|Noah and Owen have to share the last parachute. Na5.png|Noah tries to get the attention of a British guard. Nao5.png|Noah takes over as leader while Alejandro is missing. 65-7.png|"You do realize we haven't started yet, right?" - I See London... Npe0i.png|Noah happily finds the last clue. 65-8.png|Noah is kidnapped by "Jack The Ripper." Nhy.png|Noah screams after being attacked by Jack the Ripper. Evaluation.png|Noah unmasks Jack The Ripper. GoodbyeNoah.png|Noah standing by the Drop of Shame after being voted off. Nfa3.png|Noah gives his teammates a final warning about Alejandro. Nsdv7.png|Noah jumping out of the plane. Ns.png|Noah is attacked by eels. NoahGuestAppearance.PNG|Noah debuts at the Aftermath. RefusesThe Games.PNG|Noah turns down the offer to return to the game. IMG 0834.png|Noah also gets a Chris-in-the-box. BoardGames.png|Noah refuses to participate in Blaineley's "second chance" game. NoahPlaysTheBoardGame.PNG|Noah lands on the "Area 51" block. Episode70-6.png|Noah has to dodge laser beams. NoahIzzyStatues.PNG|Noah 's carved head. HandsUpSingleGuys.png NoahShrugEp26.PNG|Noah is not surprised by Alejandro and Heather liking each other, since he was the first to predict it would happen. TheySawHeatherShaving.PNG|Noah, Cody, Harold, Izzy and Trent flinch as lava splashes out near them. ' Total Drama: Revenge of the Island''' Cameo5tdr.png|Noah in Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!, cameo. Noah Categoría:Males Categoría:Contestants Categoría:Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot.